Full moon fever
by drade666
Summary: Sam is turned into a werewolf but Drade can cure him only the ritual has some unexpected side effects for both Sam and Teresa.


_**FULL MOON FEVER**_

Sam winced as Teresa bandaged the deep bite wound on his forearm from the werewolf they'd just killed. Dean's concern was immediate for his brother as he watched Teresa bandage Sam's wound after all it was a werewolf bite meaning only one thing for Sam.

"Forget it Sam!" Dean barked

"Dean! You have too! Before I turn!" Sam insisted as Teresa's heart sunk cause she knew what they were talking about.

"No, Sam! There has to be another way!" Dean shouted again

"Like what? Remember we tried that approach before but we couldn't find a cure" Sam reminded Dean

"I am not going to shoot you" Dean stated firmly approaching Sam, pointing at himself

"Then give me the gun I'll do it myself!" Sam stated firmly back

"Wait, what about Drade?" Teresa suddenly chimed in a low voice

"Hey, that's it! If any body could help us it's got to be her!" Dean stated with a huge smile on his face. Before Sam could protest the idea Dean had his hand in his pocket fishing around for the small, silver pentagram necklace charm that Drade had given to each of them to contact her by. Dean pulled it out rubbing over its surface with his fingers a few times while chanting in Latin a spell to summon Drade to them it didn't take long either Drade showed up shortly after Dean finished the chant.

"You rang?" Drade asked in her usual coy manner and smirk

"Drade! Thank god you came" Teresa stated still kneeling by Sam

"Sam? You okay?" Drade asked looking in the direction of the 2 lovebirds, seeing Sam's wounded arm.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about" Dean stated turning to the side so he could talk to Drade and the couple.

"Sam was bit…by a werewolf and the full moon is tonight," Teresa stated unhappily with worry in her voice.

"I swear…if it's bad or dangerous you lot have the dumb luck to run into it" Drade stated shaking her head unbelievingly.

"Drade? Can you help me?" Sam asked a little doubtful

"Fortunately your luck has held out…I can" Drade stated with a smile

"You can cure him?" Teresa asked a smile spreading on her face as Sam and Dean looked at her in shock.

"Yes but the process has 3 parts, which means he won't be cured by the full moon tonight but I can do the first part it'll keep you in your right mind so the animal won't take over…more like a skin walker" Drade explained

"Hey, if it saves him, do it" Teresa stated before Sam or Dean could protest

Drade gathered some ingredients then mixed them into a bowel before drawing a pentagram on the floor of the motel room. Drade closed her eyes chanting a spell in another language even Sam didn't recognize as she circled the pentagram 3 times spreading the bowels contents in the process. After she finished Drade pulled Sam into the middle of the pentagram then raised her hands up to him her palms up, fingers splayed as she finished chanting then threw a match down onto the contents circling the pentagram lighting them on fire. Drade grabbed the bowel that still had a little of the substance in it then cut her hand spilling her blood into the bowel before dipping her hand into the fowl mixture then spreading it on to Sam's wound. Sam winced in pain as the substance made contact with his wound but he stayed still so Drade could finish what she was doing and as she did the fire around them suddenly went out.

"Is it done?" Sam asked

"Yes, you will turn tonight but all that'll happen is you'll look like the wolf perhaps even look a little different then your typical werewolf but still" Drade explained with a smile

"What about the rest of the ritual or cure…whatever?" Dean asked with his arms crossed at the other end of the room.

"I'll gather the ingredients tonight, we can continue with this in the morning" Drade assured them before walking towards the door.

"Great, awesome" Dean stated moving to follow Drade

"You hear that Sam? Your going to be okay," Teresa stated happily as she swung her arms around Sam's neck giving him a soft kiss.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Sam stated with a small smile

"Oh and one more thing…he may experience some…side effects from both the ritual and the turning" Drade said turning to inform Teresa

"What sort of side effects?" Sam asked confused

"Well, it's different for everyone but there not life threatening or anything" Drade assured them earning her a sigh of relief from the couple.

"Then what?" Teresa asked

"Like I said, different for everybody" Drade stated as she turned walking out the door

After Dean and Drade left the young couple waited anxiously for the moon to rise. A few hours later the moon did rise and Sam turned into a werewolf but Drade had been right his form was more animal then human, he had a muzzle like a wolf's, he had ears that sat on the top of his head, a fur coated body basically he looked like a wolf that stood upright but what surprised them the most was that Sam had brilliant silver colored fur. After he turned Teresa crawled into bed to sleep but when Sam tried to get in next to her she stopped him telling him while he was dog boy his place was on the floor next to the bed. Sam pouted but obeyed however something wasn't right Sam laid on the floor unable to sleep cause he started to feel a little awkward, that's when he realized the reason he couldn't sleep was cause he was getting horny. Sam fidgeted on the floor but it was no use he was really getting horny as his cock started to harden that's also when he remembered Drade's words that he would suffer '_side effects' _from the ritual and the turning.

Sam got up moving to the side of the bed where Teresa was laying on her side sound asleep in her usual shorts and T-shirt PJ set. Sam started panting as he watched her sleep his cock getting harder, aching for some kind of release until he couldn't take it any longer finally he moved up Teresa's body liking at her thigh. Teresa stirred then pushed him in the face "Sam stop it!" she stated groggily then wiped her thigh to find drool their.

"Sam, that's disgusting!" Teresa whined whipping the drool from her hand then turning onto her stomach. Sam didn't listen though he moved up Teresa making her annoyed as she lay with her arms under the pillow.

"Sam! Get back on the floor! I don't want dog hair all over the bed or me!" Teresa growled trying to go back to sleep. Sam placed his hands on Teresa's shoulders his legs straddling her now, that was it Teresa was done with him but as she tried to turn over she found herself pinned to the mattress by Sam's inhuman strength.

"Sam! Sam! What are you doing?" Teresa asked a little panicked

"Don't worry I won't hurt you…I just…have to…" Sam panted out as his hard cock rubbed against the back of Teresa's thigh.

Teresa realized what Sam was planning and struggled against his grip to no avail as he started running his muzzled along her spine, pushing her shirt up in the process. Sam's tongue licked up her one side then down her other while rubbing his hard cock along Teresa's ass earning him a moan. Sam gently nibbled on Teresa's ear, growling low in his throat. Sam moved back down Teresa's spine till he could take the waistband of her shorts in his teeth pulling them down with her underwear until he yanked them off completely. Teresa bucked her hips upwards from the contact of air on her bare skin then gasped in shock as she suddenly felt Sam's nose nudging against her pussy. Teresa's legs parted instinctually for Sam who licked a strip along the outer flesh of her pussy before sticking his long, warm tongue in to her opening. Teresa moaned loudly as Sam slid his tongue inside her over and over before licking along her clit making her groan then push back against him.

Sam pulled his mouth from Teresa's opening now slick with saliva and her own juices moving to her second opening. Sam licked over the taunt circle of muscle before circling it with his tongue making Teresa squirm as her legs parted more till she was splayed on the bed with Sam's head buried between them. Sam finally slid his tongue into her tight hole making her buck uncontrollably but Sam's firm grip made sure she couldn't do too much, which made Teresa whimper in frustration. Sam finally finished prepping her, pulling from Teresa he leaned up grabbing her arms to put them behind her back gently, holding them in place. Sam used his free hand to grab Teresa under her hips, hoisting her till she was bent over on the bed with her ass in the air, which was the hottest thing he had to have ever seen. Sam moved into position then slid into Teresa's wet, dripping pussy with a single thrust making both of them groan as he did so, waiting a moment before beginning to thrust into Teresa again and again setting a steady rhythm. Teresa couldn't believe how large Sam was his dick filling her so completely that it felt even better then when they usually had sex.

Teresa was getting close, Sam could feel it but he wasn't all that close making him wonder why then his instincts told him why. Sam felt his knot pull out of the sheath around it as he thrust deeper into Teresa finally starting to feel something. Teresa was so close but all of a sudden Sam pulled out of her making her whimper loudly from the loss but that was swiftly remedied when Sam started pushing into her second hole making her grit her teeth at the massive intrusion as he pushed into her till he was knot deep in her before starting to thrust again. Sam waited until she was all slicked and he was close to coming before deepening his thrusts again till he started shoving harder.

"Sam…What is…that?" Teresa asked feeling something hard and larger then Sam's cock pushing against her entrance. Sam didn't respond he was panting too hard and was too far gone to respond to her as he thrust against her again and again trying to press his knot into her succeeding a little at a time.

"Sam! Stop…oh…it…it won't…fit" Teresa insisted her legs splayed as far as they would go as Sam pressed one last time against her entrance shoving the knot into her. Teresa whined as Sam's knot entered her with a pop filling her too much, making her too full and with the pressure then sudden release of it Teresa found her release coming harder then she could ever recall as Sam did the Same filling her more until he was finished his knot reseeding in size as he shot hot cum into her ass. Sam pulled from Teresa as soon as he was done falling beside her as she fell to the mattress, her loose hole unable to hold his cum inside her as it leaked from her.

The next morning Teresa woke up her ass was sore along with her entire body as she went to take a shower to clean up. Sam woke stark naked in the bed covered in sweat but back to his human self as he listened to Teresa take a shower. Later that day Drade finished the last 2 parts of the ritual healing the wound on his arm and thus ending the curse for him much to Teresa's delight as much as she'd enjoyed the sex they had she wasn't sure her body could handle that again.


End file.
